Life and Death
by kwalker160
Summary: A normal day on Darwin disrupted by an unstable relative of a deceased patient. Most of holby characters will appear at some point in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**So my first multi chapter fic! Not going to lie I'm a bit nervous about this but here we go! I'm not sure how well I've set the scene for this but it was bouncing around in my head and I had to write something down. Please review if you want to hear more! Kate xxx**

"So come on see the light on your face let it shine just let it shiiiiiiiiiine!" chorused Jonny and Mo at the top of their lungs in the staffroom. Jonny was not the world's strongest singer ever, and Mo was tone deaf, so to say they were murdering the song was a severe understatement.

Jac, seated at the table, let out a groan whilst rolling her head back. She was hoping for a relatively quiet and peaceful lunch but they were usually non-existent when Mo and Jonny were also on shift.

"What?" said Mo, the tiniest bit offended, "Baby doesn't like Take That?" Jonny sniggered beside her.

"Would you keep your voice down!" ordered Jac, even though there was only the three of them in the room and the door was closed.

"Jac," said Mo very seriously, "That baby is peeking out of your scrubs. You're what, 4 months gone now? When are you gonna let Jonny Mac tell everyone? This secrecy is killing him" she chuckled. Jonny sensibly kept quiet while Jac sent daggers in Mo's direction.

Saved from answering on the entrance of nurses Karen and Julia for their lunch break, Jac remained quiet. Elliot and Ollie followed shortly after, bickering slightly about a case both were working on. Jac observed the six of them. Making conversation was so easy for them all and she wondered to herself if she could ever be like that. She always listened to their stories intently but never volunteered any of her own.

After a while Jac thought she should lead by example and get going on her afternoon rounds. She went to wash her mug in the sink and headed for the door. When she opened it she was surprised to find a very scruffy looking man on the other side. It looked as if he had been crying. She didn't understand why but Jac was a little unnerved and unsure about the man in general.

"May I help you?" she asked, a little irritation shown in her voice.

"I'm looking for Dr Effanga" he said, clearly and confidently although to Jac he seemed a little nervous and on edge.

"What for?" she demanded in her usual blunt way of speaking. The man hesitated.

"I can't let you see her unless you give me a valid reason to do so"

By now everyone seated at the table was focused on who Miss Naylor was having a conversation with at the door. Before Jac had time to react the man pushed her aggressively against the door and barged straight into the staffroom. Her back slammed against the door handle and she let out a gasp of pain. She took a moment to gather herself, rubbing her back with her hand before she spoke.

"What the hell are you playing at?" she yelled. She was more concerned about the health of her baby than she would care to admit to Jonny. She was actually surprised he hadn't come rushing to her aid. However she was stunned into silence when she looked up to find the Darwin intruder brandishing a gun at everyone in the room.

"Right" he ordered, "Everyone is going to do exactly as I say. Ok?"

The sheer and utter terror on everyone's faces was clear for all to see.

He pointed the gun at Jac, "Lock that door. NOW!" he bellowed. He then proceeded to direct everyone to sit down on the floor against the wall at the far end of the room. If anyone checked it would seem as if no one was inside the staffroom. Jac was the last to sit down and she took her place between Jonny and Mo. Her fingers brushed with Jonny's as she sat down. Even this simplest of touches caused a million unexplainable feelings to bubble to the surface. She had completely fallen in love with him and couldn't do anything to stop herself.

"Are you alright?" asked a very concerned Jonny. Her eyes locked with his own.

"I'm scared" she whispered. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze "Who is he?"

"Jonas Riley" Mo answered on his behalf. She looked more terrified than anyone else "His son died when I was operating on him a few weeks back"

They were disrupted from their whispered conversations by Jonas loudly yanking a seat out from under the table. He looked extremely troubled. An eerie silence followed with which nobody wanted to break. Jonny couldn't stay quiet for more than five minutes anyway so he was naturally the one who spoke up first.

"Jonas mate come on. What's this all about?"

He must have touched a nerve. Jonas fired a single shot through the window, smashing it to pieces. Julia and Karen both screamed. Ollie and Elliot could not believe what they were watching and tears were now pouring down Mo's face. Jac scrunched up Jonny's scrubs as her hand had found its way to his knee without her realising. He inched closer to her knowing how frightened she was as he was feeling exactly the same way. On top of that he was worried about the baby. Since the miscarriage scare early on everything had been going smoothly with the pregnancy but Jonas had given her quite a shove into the door earlier. However he had just done them all one favour – somebody should have heard the shot and gone to get help. He hoped.

"I am not your mate" answered Jonas furiously.

Out of the corner of her eye Jac could see Ollie and Elliot trying to comfort Julia and Karen respectively, although it was not working in any way, shape or form. She was aware both had children. Karen had twin boys and she was sure Julia had a son also because he was a preemie and Julia had had a large spell of time off late last year. In a strange way Jac was slightly comforted in the fact that she had her baby with her in the midst of this hostile confrontation. She was praying the knock she had experienced earlier had not done any damage.

Jonas eventually directed his reply to Mo walking over to her and pointing the gun directly at her face "She killed my boy!" he cried. He was obviously very emotionally unstable.

"Jonas" said Jonny, aghast "She did _everything_ she possibly could!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he bellowed. Jonas was angrily pacing the room and was now openly crying. Jac was proud that Jonny had stood up for Mo, she wouldn't have expected anything less from him, but he was a prized idiot for doing so in this type of situation. She would berate him for it later. Now was clearly not a good time.

Jac was broken from her thoughts by Mo moving beside her. The registrar got up and made her way slowly towards Jonas.

"What are you doing?" hissed Jonny "Mo! Don't!" It was too late. Mo was already sat face to face with Jonas at the table.

Jonny was about to move after her but Jac pleaded with him "Don't do anything stupid. Please Jonny, _we_ need you"

Jac had both hands protectively covering her stomach. It was the first time Jac had referred to the baby in such a way and her open show of vulnerability had the desired effect. Jonny stayed put – he had chosen Jac above Mo on this occasion. He just hoped it was the right choice to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I found this chapter really difficult to write. I was having trouble including all the characters but I hope I've done it justice ****Hope your enjoying it even if it is a little depressing. The story gets extremely fluffy towards the end though so I hope you continue reading! Kate xxx**

"Jonas you're really scaring me" said Mo.

He wasn't going to open up easily but Mo knew it was her he wanted answers from. She was certain she would be giving him answers he didn't want to hear.

"Why are you doing all of this?" she asked, gesturing to the gun in his hand. Jonas completely ignored her question. He was in a world of his own.

"You forced him into having that stupid operation. We could have spent more time together as a family. You should have saved him!"

"You know fine well that Charlie wanted that op more than anything, Jonas. He wanted the last years of his life to be good quality ones. He didn't want to spend them on his oxygen tank. We all agreed. You, me, Sally and Charlie. He knew the risks and was willing to take a chance" Mo noticed Jonas flinch when Sally's name was mentioned. She also observed that he was not wearing his wedding ring.

"Where's Sally, Jonas?" she was frightened as to what she was aware he was now capable of. He was now wailing uncontrollably.

"She's gone. Left me. Said she couldn't be with me anymore because all she sees when she looks into my eyes is Charlie. I loved her doctor. How could she do this to me? If Charlie hadn't died we would all still be together, the three of us!" With great force he threw a glass across the room, shattering it violently against the fridge.

While Mo was trying to negotiate with an increasingly agitated Jonas, the other hostages were trying to snatch small conversations with one another here and there. The last thing they wanted was to annoy Jonas in his current state.

"The police must be here already" whispered Ollie "The glass from that window smashing must have done some damage below"

"The gun shot didn't do him any favours either" added Jonny.

"I hope nobody is hurt" said Elliot, looking a little frazzled "Are you alright Jac?"

"Fine" she replied, touched by his concern. Although all she wanted was to leave the room right away to check the baby "I'm tired though. It feels like we've been here all day"

"I know how ya feel. It's 2:15. We've only been here with him 20 minutes" said Jonny. Nobody battled an eyelid to the fact that Jac was resting her head against Jonny's shoulder. In the corner a whimpering Julia was clearly in shock and Karen was being kept busy trying to console her.

"NO!" screamed Mo. Her and Jonas were both standing now. The latter stood primed and ready to shoot "Jonas, please think this through properly! This wasn't my fault and you know that. Deep down inside I think you know that. I did my best and beyond for Charlie and I did what _he_ wanted"

Jonas was deep in thought. He seemed to be beginning to accept what Mo was suggesting.

"I'm sure Sally still loves you, Jonas. She's just dealing with Charlie's death in her own way. It's only been one month. Give it time"

"Charlie didn't have time. He didn't have time because you didn't give it to him!"

Mo ignored this latest outburst of frustration "Sometimes we have no control over what happens in our lives. Jonas, you need to give yourself time to heal" Mo felt sorry for the man but there were ways to deal with grief and this was certainly not one of them. He was a broken man whose life had started to crumble around him. Jonas had now lowered the gun to his side. He was a shell of the man Mo once knew.

"Charlie was kind and funny and smart and brave. He didn't deserve to die; no one deserves to die at his age. But I know one thing for certain and that is he would be disgusted at you for doing this. This is not the way to handle your situation. We can get you and Sally help but it's going to be a long and difficult road ahead. But I think you and I both know that it's one Charlie would have wanted you to take

Jonas looked at the gun in his hands, then around the room before he slowly offered the gun to Mo. Nobody dared move for fear of spooking him. They were relieved. Everything was going to be fine – he would give the gun to Mo and this nightmare of a day would finally be over.

Noises and shuffling could now be heard on the other side of the door, of which an attempt was made to be opened. Jonas wasn't expecting it. He quickly turned around to observe the rattling door handle but in the process managed to pull the trigger. He looked down at his hands then up at Mo, whose face was suddenly void of any colour. The crimson stain on her scrub top was steadily getting larger. She let out a small moan.

"Oh my God" said Jonas, dropping the gun to the floor while raising both hands to his head "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" The rest of the hostages acted quickly. Ollie and Elliot ran over to restrain Jonas, who was visibly distraught. Karen and Julia sprinted to the door to open it revealing waiting police. Jonny was frozen to the spot while Jac singlehandedly took control of the situation.

"Get him out of here now!" she demanded to the police "I don't want him or that gun anywhere near my sight!"

Mo had managed to stagger a few steps backwards but had fallen and was now resting against the kitchen cupboards. Her hands were covered in blood trying to stop the bleed but her attempts proved futile. Blood was everywhere.

"Mo" said Jac tapping her on her face "I need you to stay awake for me okay?"

Waiting medical staff began to file into the room.

"Page Michael Spence and Serena Campbell right now. I need a trolley in here, fluids, anything to stem this bleed and at least 4 units of B-neg ready in theatre one" Jac was in full on work mode and was a force to be reckoned with.

"Jonny" her voice softened "I need you to talk to her to keep her awake for me yeah?" she smiled reassuringly at him "Shouldn't be a problem for you two will it Mo?"

Mo let out a small raspy laugh. The nurses had returned with all the equipment necessary to keep her alive.

"Can I get some oxygen here please?" ordered Jac.

Mo smiled at her best friend. Her Jonny Mac. The one constant in her life "You fool" he said to Mo "If you don't die on me here I'll kill you myself" He was holding onto her hand for dear life when he felt her grasp slowly slip away. She was unconscious "Mo. No Mo please" he said "Mo wake up come on"

At that moment Michael and Serena entered the room with a trolley.

"She needs theatre right now. I think she's about to crash" Jac filled them in on all the details and they whisked her out of the room and down to the nearest available theatre.

The staffroom was now buzzing with activity but Jonny and Jac were oblivious to it all, both visibly in shock. They were both sitting on the floor surrounded by Mo's blood.

"Jonny" said Jac kindly "We need to get out of here"

He looked up at her and the look on his face caused her heart to sink. He was extremely dazed but tears were pouring down his face. She had never once seen him cry before. To her relief Jonny nodded and slowly got up off the floor.

"Will you. Eh, would you come with me?"

Jac was happy that he asked but there was no chance in hell she would leave him alone in this state anyway "Of course you fool but there's one thing I need you to do for me first" He looked confused "Help me up off this damn floor will you?" He let out a watery chuckle. He took both of her hands and when she was upright put his hands on the small of her back to help steady her. Jac brought one of her hands up to stroke his face "Everything is going to be fine" she said and she stole a gentle kiss from him before they departed the staffroom. Together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Thanks for all the feedback – it makes me really happy! I thought it would be good to get a sense of what was occurring on the other wards while everything was happening on Darwin. I don't know if this chapter would actually happen in a real hospital though - whoops! There is lots of Jac/Jonny in the final 2 chapters (this is a five chapter fic) for Janny fans like me so I hope you keep reading and enjoying. Review if you like! Kate xxx**

AAU

Michael Spence slammed down the phone and sprinted out of his office. The ward was relatively quiet and many staff members were sat at the desk in the centre of AAU.

Unlike Michael, he was quiet and discreet so nobody could overhear "Everyone we need to evacuate this ward immediately. I'm sorry to inform you but a gunshot was heard up on Darwin a short time ago. The police are now on their way so that means this whole hospital will be on lockdown in about fifteen minutes tops"

Everyone was in shock. Most were fearful for friends and colleagues.

"I have no other details at the moment so don't ask me who's up there" said Michael "I just need to clear this ward as soon as possible ok?" Everyone nodded which was confirmation for Michael to continue "Alright we're lucky in that we're not too busy today but I don't want any slacking. If any patients or relatives ask tell them we may have a possible gas leak on our hands but that evacuating is just a precautionary measure. Chrissie I want you and Mary-Claire to start emptying now. Inform the other nurses of the situation in my office please"

They left in a hurry and with a purpose.

"Dr Wilde and Dr Tressler. The shot was apparently fired through a window in the Darwin staffroom. There are a few reported casualties outside and I want you both to get the necessaries and go to the scene straight away. I also still want thirty minute obs on all our patients whether they need them or not. Got it?" Michael said authoritatively.

They nodded and were off in a flash. That just left Michael and Sasha standing together.

"Sasha I know what you're going to ask me but I don't know anything else, seriously"

"I'm just worried that's all. Anyone could be hurt" he said, his mind wondering to Jac, his complicated but amazing best friend.

"I know. We all are"

After a moment of contemplation Michael took charge once again.

"We only have one patient in theatre at the minute, Mrs French. Her laparoscopy has only just started, so they're putting armed security at the door of theatre three just in case until the police arrive and we can get a clearer idea of what's going on up there"

"What do you want me to do?" inquired Sasha.

"After we've finished up here we're going to the staffroom on Keller. Hanssen's orders. If anyone's injured, we need to be ready. I think Serena's meeting us there"

"Well we best get going then hadn't we?" said Sasha.

"Damn right Levy. Let's go"

They busied themselves helping to clear AAU until it was time to take the lift, already being guarded, up to Keller.

KELLER

Keller was in a chaotic state, an extremely rare occurrence, when the powerhouse that was Serena Campbell re-entered the ward.

"What on earth is going on?" she proclaimed "I leave to do one procedure and all hell breaks loose! Malick, please tell me there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this madness?"

"Unfortunately, yes. There's been a shooting up on Darwin Miss Campbell. We've been told to evacuate the building with immediate effect"

"Any casualties?" she asks, her face paling slightly.

"No not yet thank goodness!" said Chantelle, prancing over to them looking very nervous "You don't think the gunman would move down here to us do you?"

"I think you should concentrate on what you are paid to do Nurse Lane" The girls face fell and after Serena said it she instantly regretted it. She was just as anxious as the kind nurse "Just try to relax Nurse Lane. Now go and help Mrs Murray and then make your way outside. It appears her drip has managed to get stuck under her bed"

"Yes, Miss Campbell"

Malick spoke up "We're almost cleared Miss Campbell. Also, Mr Hanssen wants you to go and wait in the staffroom after the ward is empty. I'm just waiting for Dr Digby to come back from the bathroom with Mr Adams and then I'll be out off here"

At that precise moment Arthur returned to the ward with a bloodied nose and a very angry looking Mr Adams. It was a comical sight to behold.

"Jesus what happened Diggers?"

Mr Adams answered for him "I'll tell you what happened. He kept pestering me. Annoying me when I was on the bog so he was. Rushing me. If the door hadn't have smacked him up the face I would have done it myself"

"Malick I don't have time for this can you escort both gentlemen outside please?" she said whilst handing Arthur a tissue.

For the first time in her life Serena was alone on her ward, bar a security guard. Keller was like a ghost town. She could even hear her heels on the floor as she walked over to the staffroom.

STAFFROOM ON KELLER

On entering Serena was greeted by Michael, Sasha and 4 nurses who she had never encountered before and she presumed were from AAU.

"So AAU got cleared before Keller" Michael said smirking.

"Malick was entirely responsible for that outcome. I was in theatre" argued Serena.

"Sure sure Miss Campbell. Excuses, excuses"

"Do we know who's up there yet?" she directed her question at Sasha.

"No. Nobody has told us anything" he said.

"Where the hell is Hanssen I would like some answers!" said Serena, getting a little frustrated at this lack of information.

"I would like a stiff drink" said Michael "But we can't all have what we want now can we?" Serena blanked him and joined them in sitting down.

After what seemed like hours but in reality was only a couple of minutes Hanssen strode into the room, looking as calm and collected as ever. They all raised their heads simultaneously.

"Where on earth have you been?" said Serena, not holding back in the slightest.

He ignored her "As you are all aware we have a situation on Darwin. Seven staff members are unaccounted for: Professor Hope, Miss Naylor, Nurse Maconie, Miss Effanga, Dr Valentine and ward nurses Bennett and Smith. All are currently being held in the staffroom on Darwin. The police have the room surrounded and we are awaiting any further instructions at this present time. I want everyone in this room to be on standby and if needed Darwin ward and theatres shall be used. I am aware that this is a very difficult time for you all. Thank you for your cooperation"

He left as swiftly as he came.

"Jesus" said Michael "Are you alright Sasha?"

"If there's any surgery I won't be able to do it. I'm sorry but I just can't" he held his head in his hands.

"Right" said Serena "Michael and I will take any surgical admissions, I just hope there's not more than one case" she said "Sasha you'll get anything that does not require surgery. We might need to pull a few nurses from outside but I'm sure Mr Hanssen will have more nurses and anaesthetists ready upstairs. "

"And we can page Dr Tressler and Malick if needed" suggested Michael.

Sasha nodded in agreement. All they had to do now was wait. The room was becoming very claustrophobic and the three of them couldn't bear to be in side any longer. They were disturbed from their thoughts by the second shot of the day.

"Shit!"

"Oh no!"

"Dammit!" they cried all at once.

Hanssen re-entered, this time looking worried "Upstairs now" he ordered "It's Miss Effanga"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay chapter 4! My exams finally are over yes! Hopefully that means more updates and stories more regularly! This is so fluffy, probably inaccurately so but I physically can't help myself I'm afraid lol. I think there is going to be one more chapter after this would be lovely! Thanks for anyone out there who has read so far! Kate xxx**

There were police everywhere. Jac could see out of the corner of her eye officers interviewing Ollie and Elliot. One was approaching her and Jonny but she was swiftly stopped in her tracks by the ice queen herself.

"Don't even think about it" warned Jac "We're not speaking to anyone at the minute. In fact I would class this as a highly inappropriate time wouldn't you?"

"I think she understands the point you are trying to make Miss Naylor" said Mr Hanssen, stopping Jac before she managed to scare the poor girl half to death "If you and Nurse Maconie would like to follow me"

Jac had to half guide Jonny as he was currently in a zombie like trance. The pair of them were shown to the relatives room. Jonny walked inside while Jac was stopped at the door by Hanssen.

"I'm afraid that the hospital is being given a final once over by security before normality can resume. I presume you'd both ideally like to wait outside theatre?"

"Yes thank you. Any ideas as to when they'll be finished with the checks yet?"

"No, not as yet, but I shall come and fetch you both personally once they have been completed"

Their conversation was interrupted by an out of breath Sacha, bounding over to envelope Jac in a hug. Hanssen was clearly uncomfortable with the situation and so left quietly. When the two friends eventually pulled apart Jac's eyes were glistening with tears while she gave Sacha a sad smile.

"I was so so worried about you" he said "How's Jonny doing?"

"We just need a little time alone I think. I haven't managed to get much out of him since it happened really. Would you be able to go and get us both some fresh scrubs please? I need to get these off of me" Her and Jonny's scrubs were both tinted with blood "Do you know what's happening in theatre?"

"I know no more than you do at the moment. Even less perhaps but she's in the best possible hands. Look, I know it's hard but try not to think about it yeah? Focus on Jonny for the meantime while I go and get you those scrubs"

Sacha closed the door behind him to give them both some privacy. Jac turned to Jonny. His body was slumped on the sofa and he was staring blankly up at the ceiling. She went over to join him – all she wanted right now was to be close to him. It was like he could read her mind because at that precise moment he lifted his arm so she could snuggle up against him, resting her head against his chest as she did so. After giving her head a soothing kiss he spoke "You shouldn't be here Jac. The baby. You need to.." She interrupted him mid sentence.

"No Jonny. The three of us are not going anywhere until we've had news on Mo. I've felt her move a couple of times since we left the staffroom so I think I can hold off a little while longer"

Jonny didn't hear anything after Jac said her.

"You think it's a girl?"

"I just have a feeling" she confessed, one hand on her stomach. At this moment in time the baby was a great distraction for Jonny and Jac was grateful. It could only distract him for so long though.

"I'm really worried about her Jac. What if she doesn't make it? What'll I do?"

His voice had started to crack before the end of the question Jac did not know how to answer. It was a case of roles being completely reversed between the pair. She was the one supporting Jonny for a change and she didn't know what she could say to him that would make him feel any better.

"This is Mo we're talking about here. She's made of strong stuff. Plus if Michael puts a single foot wrong in theatre he knows that I'll castrate him" she said more positively than she felt. It was enough for Jonny for now. They both sat in companiable silence together until Sacha arrived with clean scrubs and informed them that Hanssen was ready to walk them down to theatre.

The next hour and a half was probably the longest either of them had ever experienced. Both were exhausted but couldn't rest until they knew Mo was going to be ok. The image of Mo lying in a pool of her own blood was one that would be difficult to erase from the memory. Jac's head was resting on Jonny's shoulder and their fingers were entwined and resting on Jonny's leg.

Jac had a lot of respect for Mo. She was a brilliant surgeon and was loved and admired by anyone who had worked with or for her. Only now that she herself was pregnant did she realise what an amazing thing Mo had done for Sorcha. Jac couldn't entertain the fact of carrying a baby for nine months but going home alone at the end of it all. It just didn't make sense to her but Mo had given Sorcha a chance to have a family, which Jac now knew was more important than anything else. She knew how much Jonny loved Mo. They bounced off each other all the time and it was a joy to watch and to work with. At first she was jealous of her; she thought that she was trying to steal Jonny away from her but between the two of them was a different kind of love – like the one that Jac and Sacha were also fortunate enough to share. She was just praying that Mo would pull through for Jonny's sake. She didn't know if he could be the Jonny she loved without her. It was like a piece of one was embedded inside the other – they were so different in many ways but yet strangely similar.

The doors through to theatre were opened by Michael Spence. Jonny and Jac jumped to their feet willing him to speak. Serena also came up beside them to deliver the news.

He directed his words to Jonny "She's gonna be just fine. We had a few hairy moments in there but she'll make a full recovery"

Jac felt Jonny visibly relax beside her. Her face burst into a huge grin while he launched himself at Michael giving him a huge hug. Jac did the same with Serena before they both swapped one talented surgeon for the other.

"Now I gotta run up to AAU real quick so I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of Miss Campbell. My work here is done"

"Michael, thank you. For everything" Jonny said sincerely. Michael patted him on the back.

"No worries man. It's just such a great feeling to have Jac Naylor owe you big time" Before Jac had a chance to retaliate he had sprinted off down the corridor as his pager had gone off for the third time since he had started speaking to them.

"Right you two" said Serena "Mo will not be awake for another couple of hours so I suggest you come with me and we'll get that baby of yours checked out. You've left it long enough I reckon" she said glancing at her watch.

The look on Jac Naylor's face was priceless.

"How did you guess?" said Jac. Jonny wrapped his arm around her shoulders with no resistance at all. In fact Jac wrapped one arm around his waist and her other hand went up to link with the one currently resting on her shoulder. The three of them started to make their way down the corridor.

"I didn't guess. I felt" she said gesturing at Jac's bump. Jonny could have sworn that she was already bigger than she was yesterday. He was the happiest he'd ever been. He was about to see his baby again and his best friend was going to be alright. Life was good.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I think this is literally a month late! I hope there is still interest in this story though because I loved writing it. A longer chapter from me for this one – last chapter as well! I am writing a new story that should hopefully be up tomorrow but for now enjoy this one! Kate xx**

"Where is he?" complained Jac, raring to go, already lying on the bed. She wanted nobody else to be her consultant but Mr T. She wanted the best for her baby and he was the best, but his timekeeping was truly appalling.

"Right I'll start you off and then his lordship can take over when he finally decides to make an appearance" said Serena reaching for the gel. She was aware of Jac becoming more and more agitated.

"Are you finding out the sex?" she enquired.

Jac turned to Jonny.

"Whatever you want" he said "I don't mind either way"

"I have to know" Jac said excitedly.

"I'm really glad you said that" said Jonny.

Serena laughed at the pair of them "Well I am one hundred percent certain that this baby is a little girl" she said turning the screen to face them "Congratulations you two"

Jonny brought Jac's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Really?" said Jac, who couldn't quite digest the information she had just been given.

"Yes really and she looks to be in perfect health. I think you're going to have your work cut out with these two Jonny"

"I can't wait" he said, beaming at Jac. It was at this point that Mr T chose to enter the room. Before he had time to close the door Serena marched over to him and pulled him straight back outside again.

"She's probably giving him a right old bollocking" laughed Jonny.

"Good" said Jac who was still completely transfixed by the screen. Mr T then entered the room for the second time, looking a little shaken.

"So sorry for the delay an unexpected emergency case arrived. I came as quickly as I could but there were complications and.."

"Please" said Jac stopping him mid rant by simply raising her hand "Can you just check her to make sure she's fine?"

"Of course. What happened exactly?" he asked, taking up the role Serena had just vacated. Jac didn't really want to relive the moment again so Jonny did all the explaining for her.

"Has there been any more bleeding or cramping?" he said to Jac.

"No nothing since the last time. I feel good and she's started moving a little bit this week too" she answered staring at her stomach marvelling at the fact that that was where her daughter was currently residing.

"Well everything seems to be fine from what I can see. Heartbeat is strong and her size is perfect so I'll see you all as already arranged on the 25th?"

"Thank you we both really appreciate it" said Jonny shaking his hand and happily taking the newest photos from him.

"No problem. I'll leave you to it" said Mr T before exiting the room and leaving them alone.

Jonny handed Jac a photo. They both were incredibly relieved to hear that nothing was wrong.

"She actually looks like a real baby this time" said Jac, just completely in awe of her daughter.

"I can't wait to meet her" confessed Jonny, pausing before getting something important off his chest.

"I want you to move in with me Jac. Right now. I don't care where we live but I do know that I need to be with you both all the time. It has taken this truly awful day to finally get us acting normally with one another and these past couple of hours have really put things into perspective for me. Life is too short. People live and people die every day and earlier that could have been Mo or you or me and I don't want to waste any more time messing about. I love you and you love me so what the hell are we waiting for?"

"Mo's gonna take all the credit for this isn't she?" joked Jac jumping off the bed before adding seriously "I want this baby to have everything I didn't have Jonny and at the top of that very long list is a mum and a dad" she said leaning up to kiss him. They pulled apart after a few moments.

"That was easier than I thought it would be" said Jonny slightly shocked. Jac smirked wrapping her arms around his neck and made to kiss him again but they were disrupted by a knock at the door. It was Serena.

"Just thought you'd want to know Mo is already awake and asking after you both"

"Dammit she's gonna kill me for not being there when she woke up isn't she?"

"Only one way to find out isn't there?" said Jac sensing how excited to see Mo Jonny was.

When they reached Mo's room Jac stopped.

"What are you doing?" said Jonny.

"Will she not just want to see you?"

"You just helped save her life I don't think she can deny you a visit so come on!" he said taking hold of her hand and waltzing her into the room.

Mo was sitting upright and was looking incredibly perky for someone who had quite literally cheated death only hours before.

"Where have you two been then?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing there linked hands.

"Sorry we're late. Mr T was asking after you" Jonny joked.

Mo was not amused to say the least.

"Let's see it then. Show me the money shot" she said eagerly pulling herself up a bit further on the bed but wincing in pain in the process of doing so.

"Slow down there Maureen" said Jac, going to fix her pillows whilst Jonny rushed over to show her the photo clasped in his hand. She smiled at the two friends looking upon her daughter. The daughter she never thought she would have. The daughter she knew, unlike her, was already loved and cherished before she had even taken her first breath.

"And the baby's ok?" Mo asked turning to Jac, seemingly appearing more worried about the baby's health than her own.

"She's fine" answered Jac, walking over to Jonny's side of the bed and taking a seat on his knee. She felt that Mo deserved to know their newest secret and waited for her to process what she had just said.

"Oh my God you guys, a girl?"

"Yep. Ten fingers and ten toes all present and correct" said Jonny happily, wrapping his arms around Jac's waist.

"That's amazing news. I'm so happy for you both. Mini Naylor's a girl!" she said waiting for Jonny to kick off because she had called the baby a Naylor.

"Mini Maconie's a girl" corrected Jac staring adoringly at Jonny who looked like he had just travelled to heaven and back.

Mo didn't pry any further because anyone with eyes could see how happy the pair in front of her appeared. She was so glad they were back together. Jonny was an absolute mess without her and Jac needed and wanted Jonny in her life, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

A knock on the door indicated Mo had visitors. Sacha entered first holding two huge bunches of flowers and was followed by Elliot, carrying several balloons. Michael and Serena had been entrusted to deliver the pile of Get Well Soon cards that had just been untidily dumped at the end of Mo's bed.

"We're so glad you're alright Mo" said Sacha earnestly.

"You gave us quite a scare" added Elliot.

"Thanks you guys. For all of this" she said gesturing at her numerous gifts.

"You're a very popular lady around these parts" said Serena.

"What's that?" said Michael, pointing to the scan photo that Mo was unaware she was still holding in her hand. Great. They had finally been busted and it was all her fault. She turned to Jac who it seemed was too tired to care anymore and so gave the tiniest nod of her head which indicated to Mo it was safe to tell the others instead of trying to fib her way out of her current predicament.

"Well?" said an impatient Michael "What is it?"

"Right, just remember you heard this from me first yeah?" she said wanting all the credit for the spreading of this surprising news. All eyes were now upon her "This is an ultrasound scan photo and there's a baby on it and it belongs to Jac and Jonny"

The room fell silent.

After a few moments Michael spoke up "You kept that one quiet Naylor. How far along?" he asked taking the photo from Mo and looking at it before passing it to the others.

"17 weeks" answered Jac, happy that their secret was out in the open.

Sacha couldn't believe what he had just heard "Oh my god! But you're hardly showing at all?"

"I beg to differ" she said, standing up and tightening her scrubs around her stomach which made her bump extremely visible.

"There we are" laughed Sacha "Congratulations you two I'm so happy for you!" he said enveloping Jac in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm thrilled for you both" said Elliot shaking hands with Jonny. He had been secretly hoping his two work colleagues would finally come to their senses.

Jonny went over to chat with Serena and Michael while Sacha went over to get Mo a glass of water, leaving Jac and Elliot alone.

"Will he do?" she said.

"I meant what I said Jac. I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as you are when you're with him."

She gave him a rare but genuine Naylor smile "I know" She was holding back tears - to be given this form of acceptance from the only real father figure in her life was special.

"You'll make an excellent mother Jac. I think you'll surprise yourself with your own abilities" said Elliot before guiding her over to join the others. The seven of them were all chatting pleasantly with one another when Ollie and Chrissie arrived, each holding several pizza boxes.

"I never thought I'd say this but Chrissie I love you" said Jac as Jonny sat back down next to her with a box. She couldn't remember when she had last eaten.

Everyone had laughed at this last comment and Chrissie had a puzzled look on her face "Jac's pregnant" said Sacha, his mouth full with pizza.

"She's what?!" said Chrissie. Ollie nearly dropped the remaining pizza boxes he was holding.

"And Jonny's the baby daddy" added Mo with a yawn, today's events finally beginning to catch up with her.

"Don't rush to congratulate me or anything guys!" said Jac sarcastically.

Ollie recovered quicker than Chrissie and was quick to congratulate his two friends. After the world's most awkward hug between Jac and Chrissie, conversation turned to Jonas.

"We just saw him leaving" said Chrissie.

"I hope he gets everything he deserves coming to him" said an angry Jonny, tightening his grip on Jac beside him in the process. He would never be able to forgive him after what he had done to his best friend.

"I can't get my head around it" said Elliot "A switch must just have been turned on inside his head. I never thought he'd be capable of such things"

"Anyone's capable" said Michael.

"Agreed" said Serena.

"What are you thinking Mo?" said Sacha to the patient who had suddenly gone very quiet.

"A lot of bad things had happened to him but I just can't easily forgive him for this one you guys. Even though he was about to give me the gun, he still pulled the trigger didn't he?"

The room went quiet as everyone seemed to quietly contemplate today's events at the same time, not quiet believing what had happened.

"But..." said an excited Mo "No work for me for a while. Yes!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well make the most of it" said Elliot "You'll have to cover Jac when she's on maternity leave"

"Excuse me who says I'm going on maternity leave?"

**THE END**


End file.
